Why does it always rain on me?
by IFYOUREALLYKNEWME
Summary: I feel two arms wrap around me, pull me up and place me in a chair. For some strange reason my hearing was also impaired I could briefly make out what the woman was saying. All at once my senses came back to me and that's when the pain registered. "OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" I yell in agony as I feel two soft hands on my face. First fanfic please give it ago.


Why does it always rain on me?

**AN:Enjoy.**

I walk these halls with my head down

_'Why me?' _I say to myself as I made my way to gym class _'It's not like it was a choice' _ I scoff at the very thought. _'If it was a choice I certainly wouldn't have chosen this for a life. I mean who would willingly choose to be ridiculed and bullied each and everyday of my life' _I walk into the locker room and instantly all the other girls stop what there doing and stare at me, I hear a few girls whispering "don't let her see you she's a dyke ya know." Same thing happened every time I had gym, just because I was a lesbian didn't mean I was some creepy pervert who wanted to stare at the girls while they were changing but that didn't stop them making me feel like that. _'Thank god this is my senior year and thank fuck I lived in Massachusetts and not in Texas' _I thought to myself as I quickly get changed and exited the locker room.

Next It's lunch and It's gunna suck because Frost wasn't here today which meant I was on my own today, there was nobody watching my back. I walked into the science classroom I hide in every lunchtime it was the only place I felt safe, especially since Frost wasn't here. Sitting down in my usual seat I begin to eat my lunch, today I had a sweet potato sandwich from mike's deli hands down one of the best deli's around. I'm about halfway through my lunch when I hear the classroom door open. _'OH SHIT' _I think to myself as I see none other then Joey Grant smirking at me as he walked into the classroom.

"So this is where you hide at lunch no wonder I can never find you." Joey said as he slowly approached me.

"Just go away Joey." I said hoping he wouldn't start. _'I mean it's all his fault anyway, he asked me out and wouldn't take know for an answer. So I told him why I said no and that's because I Jane Rizzoli am gay.' _

"Why you gotta be like that Rizzoli we used to be friends." Joey said as he stood right in front of me.

"Because you outed me to the hole school and now everyday my life's shit because of you, Joey FUCKING Grant had to open his big shitty mouth. Why'd you do huh? Is it because your manhood was threatened or you couldn't get a lesbian to date you so you made me a target for the whole school? Do you even have any idea what its like to walk into the girls locker room and to be mad to feel like a pervert because all the girls are scared that the dyke is gunna stare at the bodies?" I said furiously holding in my tears, Joey Grant does not get to see me cry.

"Jeez don't go all Lezzoli on me, Christ if you would of said yes to me you wouldn't be in this mess right now. I mean what's so bad about me?" Joey asked.

"1 – your not a girl, 2- your hardly prince charming and 3 – I would rather drink a gallon of bleach than have anything to do with." I replied smirking at the _OH _Joey was pulling right now.

Suddenly I'm being pulled from my chair and slammed into the floor, I look up to see Joey pinning me to the floor but I also hear the classroom door open.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON HERE?!" A stern but heavenly voice shouted.

Joey took his hands off me but not wanting to leave it like this he quickly punched me in the face and said. "Watch your back Rizzoli."

As far as I could tell Joey had left and I was laying on the floor with a bust nose but I wasn't alone. The voice from before who was it?

"Hello?" I called out as my vision was still a little blurry from being thrown about like a rag doll.

I feel two arms wrap around me, pull me up and place me in a chair. For some strange reason my hearing was also impaired I could briefly make out what the woman was saying. All at once my senses came back to me and that's when the pain registered.

"OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" I yell in agony as I feel two soft hands on my face.

"Language and noting is broken just a lot of swelling, we should put some ice on it." The sweet heavenly voice said.

"Thanks for coming in when you did, my names Jane Rizzoli." I said trying to sound confident and pain free.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Dr. Maura Isles your new science teacher." Maura replied.


End file.
